Mygeeto/Leyendas
Mygeeto es una rica colonia del Clan Bancario InterGaláctico situado entre Ord Biniir y Morishim y bajo el control de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Su superficie estaba cubierta de hielo cristalizado Características geográficas thumb|left|La irregularidad de la superficie cristalina de Mygeeto. Desde que Mygeeto entro en una era de hielo, los gigantes glaciares cristalizados y el hielo cubrieron la superficie, así como las enormes espuelas de cristal. Debido a esto, Mygeeto significó “joya” en el antiguo lenguaje comercial de los Muuns. Las llamas internas de Mygeeto se habían enfriado desde hacía tiempo y habían dejado un depósito colosal de piedras preciosas dentro de su corteza y manto. Los inmensos recursos de cristales nova y los campos de cristales láser hicieron de Mygeeto uno de los mundos más ricos de la galaxia. Albergaba cristales artesianos y relacite. Los hielos del planeta eran el hogar de una especie enorme y agresiva de criaturas semejantes a gusanos. Además, el mismo planeta estaba envuelto por un campo de asteroides. Mygeeto no estaba compuesto de un terreno uniforme; en su lugar estaba compuesto de muchos tipos diferentes de terrenos. No se reportó actividad volcánica en el planeta, lo que significaba que el interior del planeta era estable. La inmensa cantidad de metales preciosos encontrados en la corteza apoya la teoría de que las actividades volcánicas de Mygeeto estaban latentes por algún tiempo. Pocas ciudades existían en la superficie hundida de Mygeeto. Estas ciudades obtenían la energía de los cristales sintetizados que se construían en grandes torres de condensadores que almacenaban y distribuían la valiosa energía extraída del cristal. Estas ciudades se utilizaron principalmente para administrar las operaciones mineras de circundantes, aunque también contenían bóvedas que fueron utilizadas por el Clan Bancario InterGaláctico. Casi toda la superficie del planeta estaba cubierta de un espeso hielo, y el clima polar causaba tormentas de nieve masivas que golpeaban la frígida superficie casi continuamente. Antes de la gigante edad de hielo, Mygeeto tenía un clima que variaba de forma polar a templada-el 30% de Mygeeto estaba cubierto en capas de hielos polares y el 70% eran tundras o estaba templado. La temperatura variaba entre los -47 grados en las áreas polares y 17 grados en las áreas ecuatoriales. Cada 200 años, Mygeeto pasaría por un cambio de nieve significando nevadas persistentes y una baja presión dominando el hemisferio norte. Esto también significaría que la temperatura media de Mygeeto disminuiría, afectando significativamente a todo el planeta. Historia thumb|left|180px|Un [[Lurmen/Leyendas|Lurmen.]] Pre-República Las especie lémur inteligente Lurmens era nativa de Mygeeto en los tiempos olvidados durante la era Pre-República. Alrededor del 30.000 ABY, una especie alienígena conocida como los Rakata anexó Mygeeto como parte de su Imperio Infinito. Los Lurmen fueron forzados por los Rakata a crear las formaciones de cristal de Mygeeto, pero con la ruptura de su imperio después de cinco mil años de dominio galáctico, los Rakata abandonaron Mygeeto y se retiraron a su mundo natal Lehon. Edad Oscura En el 6.740 ABY, el planeta fue redescubierto por contrabandistas, con Hutts y luego Neimoidianos tomando el control del planeta en los años siguientes. Clan Bancario InterGaláctico Cuando los Muun, que controlaban el Clan Bancario InterGaláctico, descubrieron Mygeeto, los nativos Lurmens fueron reducidos a un estado poco mejor que esclavos. Debido a las formaciones fácilmente extraíbles de cristales de alta calidad y rocas escarpadas presentes en el planeta, el Clan Bancario InterGaláctico custodiaba a Mygeeto con una flota de naves de guerra que incluían [[Fragata estelar clase Munificente|fragatas estelares clase Munificiente]]. Como resultado, el acceso de los rivales al planeta fue difícil. Incluso si los intrusos habían evitado el bloqueo, se enfrentarían a la superficie áspera y congelada del planeta. Los Jedi siempre habían querido explotar el planeta debido al gran suministro de cristales naturales adecuados para la construcción de sables de luz, pero el Clan Bancario InterGaláctico no lo permitió. El Clan Bancario InterGaláctico también construyó varias ciudades en Mygeeto. Estas ciudades fueron utilizadas para administras las operaciones mineras circundantes, aunque también contenían bóvedas que fueron utilizadas por el Clan Bancario InterGaláctico para almacenar sus tesoros. Mygeeto se había convertido incluso en el mundo hermano del planeta natal de los Muun, Muunilinst. Durante el gobierno del Clan Bancario en Mygeeto, el planeta fue administrado por Caar Damask. El Señor Oscuro de los Sith Darth Tenebrous, camuflado como el diseñador de naves estelares Rugess Nome, unió a Caar con una mujer Muun sensible a la Fuerza. Su hijo Hego Damask nació en Mygeeto y pasaría a convertirse en el Lord Sith Darth Plagueis, quien más tarde regresaría al planeta con su aprendiz Palpatine al comienzo de su entrenamiento. Caar poseía una residencia aquí en Mygeeto, donde creció Plagueis. Guerras Clon Durante las Guerras Clon, Mygeeto se convirtió en un valioso miembro de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes y fue nombrado por el Canciller Supremo Palpatine como parte integrante de la “Tríada del Mal”, junto con Felucia y Saleucami. Más tarde, el General Ki-Adi-Mundi lideró el asalto de las primeras fases de la campaña junto con su lugarteniente el Comandante Bacara y la élite de los Marines Galácticos. El planeta fue escenario de muchas batallas horribles durante las Guerras Clon, comenzando en el 21 ABY. Al concluir la batalla en el 19 ABY, el vasto paisaje urbano estaba en ruinas y ardiendo, lleno de ceniza. Las cenizas calientes se mezclaron con los cristales de hielo de Mygeeto para cubrir los campos de batalla en aguanieve y nieve. Muchos vehículos de la República, incluyendo los UT-AT, fueron destruidos por los Tri-droides de la Confederación. Más tarde, cuando la contienda entró en su desarrollo intermedio, las fuerzas de Ki-Adi Mundi fueron reforzadas por las tropas de la Legión 501 por mandato expreso de Palpatine. thumb|left|250px|La [[Batalla de Mygeeto (Guerras Clon)|Batalla de Mygeeto en el 19 ABY.]] Oficialmente, la Legión 501 había sido enviada para destruir un colector de energía droide, pero en realidad estaban buscando una fuente de energía experimental que Palpatine consideraba vital para un proyecto de rayo-laser de alto secreto codificado como Pinza Martillo para alimentar a la Estrella de la Muerte. Los soldados clones destruyeron las torres turbolásers dobles para que Ki-Adi Mundi pudiera aterrizar. Después de aterrizar, Ki-Adi Mundo dirigió un asalto al colector de energía, asegurando la fuente de energía que Palpatine había estado buscando. Finalmente, envió la fuente de energía fuera del planeta a Coruscant, y ayudó a las tropas de la República en la Batalla. Hacia el final del conflicto, el Comandante Bacara recibió la Orden 66 y mató al General Jedi. Después del asesinato, se eliminaron los remanentes de droides, terminando así la batalla de dos años y la presencia de la Confederación en Mygeeto. Imperio Galáctico Después de la muerte de Mundi y la resolución de las Guerras Clon, el recién establecido Imperio Galáctico esclavizó el planeta, reclamándolo en nombre de Palpatine, que ahora había tomado el título de Emperador. La máquina de guerra Imperial mantendría un control estricto en los tiempos turbulentos que siguieron a las Guerras Clon; ellos explotaron extensamente el planeta para obtener un mineral conocido como duracero, usado para construir los cascos de las naves estelares. Sin embargo, a diferencia de las otras facciones de la CSI, el Imperio no destruiría al CBIG, ya que habría puesto a la galaxia en una gran recesión, sino más bien lo subyugaría. Guerra Civil Galáctica y después Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Mygeeto cayó en las manos de la Alianza para Restaurar la República. Darth Vader dirigió un contingente de cazas estelares TIE/LN para acabar con el levantamiento. Después de la Batalla de Endor en el 4 DBY, Mygeeto se había convertido en un miembro de la Alianza de Planetas Libres y posteriormente de la Nueva República. Sin embargo, algún tiempo después, durante la guerra, Mygeeto fue conquistado por el Remanente Imperial. Sin embargo, en el 25 DBY, Mygeeto estuvo dentro de los límites de la Nueva República. Posteriormente fue atacado por los yuuzhan vong durante su guerra contra la Nueva República, pero no fue devastado como Muunilinst. Cuando estalló la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica en el 40 DBY, Mygeeto había permanecido como un mundo del Remanente Imperial y se había convertido en un centro financiero de esa entidad. Esto había continuado con el Imperio Fel y posteriormente con el Imperio en exilio, pero finalmente terminó con el Triunvirato de la Federación Galáctica. Apariciones thumb|Ki-Adi-Mundi derribado por soldados clon con la emisión de la [[Orden 66/Leyendas|Orden 66.]] *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Maul: Lockdown'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul'' * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * *''Dark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' cómics *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Ace'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Revelation'' *''Celestia Galactica Photografica'' Apariciones no-cánonicas *''''Republic Commando: Order 66'' game'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' * * * *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Galaxy at War'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * *''Strongholds of Resistance'' Categoría:Mundos fortaleza Categoría:Planetas glaciales Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Infinito Categoría:Planetas aliados con el Imperio Fel Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes